simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event
The is the 17th major event and the 4th of the Treehouse of Horror events since the game's release. It was released on October 6, 2015 immediately following the end of the Oktoberfest 2015 Promotion. It will end on November 17, 2015. The Event has three different acts with a different prize track for each act. The acts are scheduled as following: * Act 1: October 6, 2015 - October 20, 2015 * Act 2: October 20, 2015 - November 4, 2015 * Act 3: November 4, 2015 - November 17, 2015 The main quest for the first act was The Call of the Campfire, the quest continued with The Very Young Folk in the second act. The event included a Daily Challenges system called 'Shopkeeper's Challenges' in which the Player was allowed to complete certain tasks in order to get extra rewards in the form of event currencies. There were five challenges a week, and if the player could finish all of them, they were rewarded with 20 Donuts. The event also re-introduced the ability to craft to prizes as in past events. New items could be crafted as each new act began, and stayed until the end of the event. Several items from past Treehouse of Horrors returned and could be crafted. A special currency could be collected and then released into neighbours' towns, called Formless Terrors. Players can tap these terrors in their own towns to receive currencies. The event initially removed the Job Manager feature from the Office of Unemployment, however the feature was reinstalled with an update on October 22. New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Returning Content Personal Prizes In contrast to previous events the progress bar for the personal prizes is reset to zero each time a prize is reached. Thus only the amount of currency required for the current prize is shown there. The currency counter in the lower left of the screen still shows the total amount of currency collected, though. Crafting The possibility to craft items was reintroduced from events like Treehouse of Horror XXV, Superheroes 2015 or Terwilligers 2015. Each item requires a specific act to have started and can be crafted until the end of the event. Unique items do not appear if the player already owns them. Shopkeeper's Challenges Beginning on October 12th the event introduces Shopkeeper's challenges (daily challenges) every week. One challenge is added every day for the first five days of the week. The player then has time until the beginning of the next week to complete all five challenges. If they do so, they are rewarded with 20 Donuts every week they complete all the challenges. The challenges can be accessed through the House of Evil, by tapping on the icon that shows on the top right of the game's screen or by opening the fourth main tab in the event's menu. Squishing done in player's neighbour's Springfield counts toward the required amount when performed within the first 90 daily actions. Trivia *This is the first time the app icon features two characters. **This makes Bart the third character to be featured in the app icon, after Homer almost all the time, and Sideshow Bob during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. *On October 20, a feature was added that allowed the player to go straight to each of the façades available during the event, as a shortcut to giving jobs at each of these buildings. Gallery File:Simpsons-halloween-215-icon.png|The icon during the event. File:THOH.VVVI.Act1Guide.jpg|The guide for Act 1. File:TreehouseAct2Guide.jpg|The guide for Act 2. File:TSTO Daily Challenges Guide.jpg|The guide for the Daily Challenges. File:Shopkeeper's.Challenges.XXVI.jpg|The Shopkeeper's Challenges. File:EverscreamTerrors.jpg|The Scream-son House facade. UnwindingWithWine.jpg PlayingWithFood.jpg GatheringAtSimpsonHouse.jpg HavingFunWithCameras.jpg Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time